My Sadness
by Jinzouningen
Summary: First shot at something angsty. Fast fowards four years in the future. Kitchi, now age 17, gets into a bad car accident and struggles between life and death. The song Sadness by G Spott appears a lot. [ZexionxDemyx, DemyxxOC, ZexionxOC, AxelxDemyx]
1. The Accident

AN:  
JK: I needed to write something angsty or I'd go insane. This fast-forwards four years in the future. Kitchi is now 17 years old and has a car. Only future fic. Okay read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi.

> > > > > >

Kitchi sighed and turned her car radio on.

_"You know that sadness_

_Is when you're all alone _

_It's tragic _

_Gotta start over _

_But don't you think there is no cure at all."_

"Oh, I like this song! Huh? Oh, great! This is perfect!" She exclaimed. "Just perfect! Rain!"

_"I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_You had it _

_Then you let go _

_But don't you think there is no hope at all."_

"Wonderful. I can't see." She muttered, turning her windshield wipers on. "Great. Now I'm late."

-The Castle That Never Was-

Demyx sighed. Zexion was pacing back and forth.

"Where'd Kit-Kat get off to?"

"She hates that nickname."

"Hunh?"

"Demyx, her friends used to call her Kit-Kat."

"We're her friends!"

"Back on her home world, she had some friends who called her Kit-Kat. She can't stand it anymore."

"Oh, yeah. Her world was destroyed." Demyx said, leaning backwards.

_"Ayiyaiyai, I'm your little butterfly_

_Green, black, and blue make the colors in the sky."_ Demyx's cell phone sang.

"Hmm…? Oh! There she is! Hello?"

"Demyx? It's Kitchi. I'm stuck in a bad storm and people are cutting me off like hell. AGH!"

"Kit?"

"I'm still here. JERK!"

"What?"

"Demyx? Listen to me! Someone's trying to run me off the road!"

"Are you okay?"

"Demyx! Are you still there? You're braking up!"

"I'm right here, Kit!"

"Whoa, whoa-SHIT!" The phone went dead.

"Kitchi?" Demyx asked.

"What happened?" Zexion asked.

"The phone connection broke."

"What was happening?"

"Someone was trying to run her off the road!"

"Jackass!"

"HEY!" Demyx and Zexion jumped a foot when Xaldin yelled. "You might want to see this." Demyx and Zexion walked into the living room and saw the news on.

"What happened?"

"Bad accident." Vexen observed.

"Uh, oh." The screen showed the police looking at two cars. One was a black Subaru and the other was a yellow pickup truck. Both were off the road.

"The driver of the pickup was drunk driving and was killed…" The news woman was saying. "The driver of the Subaru's condition is unknown. All that is known is that the driver of the pickup was identified as a 50-year-old man and the Subaru's driver was a teenaged girl. 17 to be exact."

_You know that sadness _

_Is when you're all alone It's tragic _

_Gotta start over_

_But don't you think there is no cure at all_

"No…" Demyx breathed.

_I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_You had it _

_Then you let go _

_But don't you think there is no hope at all_

"Please no…" Zexion pleaded.

"Is it?"

_You know that sadness _

_Is when you're all alone _

_It's tragic _

_Gotta start over _

_But don't you think there is no cure at all_

"I…" Zexion said. On the screen, the police were pulling a body from the Subaru. The driver had curly brunette hair tied back in a low ponytail and was wearing the Organization XIII uniform. Blood splattered her clothes and her hair. She had a nasty gash on her head. There was no mistaking it. The limp body was none other than…

"KITCHI!" Demyx and Zexion screamed.

_I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_You had it _

_Then you let go _

_But don't you think there is no hope at all_

> > > > > > >

AN:  
JK: Sorry about the juggle. I have writer's block. The song was _Sadness_ by _G-Spott_. Not very talkative today, sorry.


	2. Xigbar's Visit

AN:  
JK: Okay, I'm back. Still not talkative, though. This chapter shows Xigbar/Kitchi bonding.

Neko: OH, MY GOD!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi.

> > > > >

"No…! Ki-Kitchi…!" Demyx said. "Sh-She…she isn't…she can't be…no…no…NO!" Demyx ran out of the room covering a sob.

_You know that sadness_

_Is when you're all alone _

_It's tragic _

_Gotta start over _

_But don't you think there is no cure at all_

"Demyx!" Xigbar called after him. Zexion didn't bother covering anything. Bawling, he ran from the room.

_I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_You had it _

_Then you let go _

_But don't you think there is no hope at all_

"Zexion!" Vexen called after him.

"Maybe this was a bad idea…" Xaldin said.

"No." Xemnas said. "If they found out on their own, they'd be crying much harder."

"I don't think so…" Axel said.

-The Hospital, A Week Later-

"Kitchi?" Xigbar asked. Kitchi wasn't awake. She had a post-op patch covering her right eye and a bandage on her left cheek. All the other wounds were on her body. Xigbar sighed. "Hey," He said, leaning down. "Thanks."

-Flashback-

Xigbar was shooting at all the heartless and the occasional red targets.

"Damn…" He said, reloading. "I keep missing all the god damned heartless…"

"You're…never gonna…hit them…that way…"

"What?" Xigbar turned around and saw Kitchi was standing behind him. "Kit! What the- You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry." Kitchi said, walking past him. "I'll help you pick it up later. Now, relax your shoulders…that's right…back straight…yes…ye-no. No. That's not-Whoa! Hey! Your-Your elbow is in my stomach! That's the most powerful thing on your bo-Ow! Owowowow! Get-Get your elbow out of my stomach! Now-Now-Ow! Okay! Okay! You're-You're pushing! Ow! Ow! Okay…okay…perfect! Shoot!" Xigbar fired and blew all the heartless up.

"Wow…"

"Hmmm…" Kitchi said. "Told you!"

-End Flashback-

Xigbar pushed some of Kitchi's hair out of her eyes.

_You know that sadness _

_Is when you're all alone _

_It's tragic _

_Gotta start over _

_But don't you think there is no cure at all_

"Don't die on me, brat." He said, getting up and walking to the door.

"Wouldn't…dr…dream…of…it…" Kitchi said weakly.

"Wha…?" Xigbar turned around. Kitchi smiled weakly and passed out. "…I'm getting soft…" Xigbar muttered, walking out the door. "Damn you, Kitchi…" He muttered, feeling tears fill his good eye. "Don't you dare die on me…"

_I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_You had it _

_Then you let go _

_But don't you think there is no hope at all_

_> > > > >_

AN:  
JK: Told you there'd be slight Xigbar/Kitchi bonding. I'm starting to get some respect for Xigbar... Still not talkative. Once again, the song _Sadness _by _G-Spott_ showed up. Be prepaired to see that in every chapter. Hey, the story's called _My Sadness_!


	3. Barely Any Chance

AN:  
JK: Okay…next chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi.

> > > > > >

"Well?" Xemnas asked on Xigbar's return.

"She's fine. Banged-up, but fine."

"Oh, good."

"Um, Superior?" Xigbar asked.

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something else in private."

"Of course." The Superior said. They both walked into Xemnas's office and sat down in some chairs.

"Superior, I didn't want to say this in front of Demyx and Zexion, but the doctors said that her chances in surviving are one in one million."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

_You know that sadness _

_Is when you're all alone _

_I__t's tragic _

_Gotta start over _

_But don't you think there is no cure at all_

"B-But…what about Demyx and Zexion?"

"We've got to tell the members one at a time, skipping those two."

"Why skip those two?"

"Because, they love her like a sister and she loves them like her brothers. If they were to find out, well, they'd be devastated!" Xigbar explained, keeping his voice low in case of eavesdroppers.

_I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_You had it _

_Then you let go _

_But don't you think there is no hope at all_

Xemnas sighed.

"You're right, Xigbar." He said. "But, I have another question for you."

"Shoot."

"Ha, ha. You're not getting soft, are you?"

"What?"

"Why did you offer to go to the hospital to see her, hmmm?"

"Because…because I wanted to!"

_You know that sadness_

_Is when you're all alone _

_It's tragic _

_Gotta start over _

_But don't you think there is no cure at all_

"I don't think so."

"Alright! Alright!" Xigbar snarled. "She's become like a daughter to me, okay?"

_I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_You had it _

_Then you let go _

_But don't you think there is no hope at all_

"Okay. Now I know you've gotten soft."

"Oh, shut up!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

-The Living Room-

"Man." Zexion sighed. "This bites."

"I know." Demyx said. "I miss her."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, where is everyone?"

-Meeting Room-

"Alright." Xemnas said. "This meeting was called because of something Xigbar discovered at the hospital."

_You know that sadness _

_I__s when you're all alone _

_It's tragic _

_Gotta start over _

_But don't you think there is no cure at all_

Xigbar stood up.

"I realize that Demyx and Zexion aren't here. Mainly because they'd hate to hear what I learned."

"Get on with it already." Axel said.

"Shut up, Axel." Vexen said. He just wanted to get back to his experiments.

"Everyone shut up!" Xigbar yelled. "This is serious!" Everyone shut up and turned their attention to Xigbar. "Thank you. Now, when I was leaving the hospital, a doctor stopped me and told me…that Kitchi only has a one in a million chance of survival."

_I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_You had it _

_Then you let go_

_But don't you think there is no hope at all_

_ > > > > > >_

AN:  
JK: Okay. Still not talkative. Next chapter's gonna have some more angst. The song was, once again, _Sadness _by _G-Spott_.Later!


	4. Remembering and Say What!

AN:  
JK: Not so talkative. There's some humor in here, though.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi. Neko owns herself.

-------------

"WHAT?" All the other members of Organization XIII screamed.

"No way…" Axel muttered.

"She should be dead! Or, at least in a coma!" Saix exclaimed.

"That's what the doctor said. He also said that nothing HUMAN could've survived that accident." Xigbar said. "That's what I don't get. If Kitchi-Chan's human, then how did she survive?"

"Good question." Luxord said

"Kitchi's survived SEVERAL things that would kill a human." Larxene said, thinking back.

"Like what?" Roxas asked.

"She jumped off the top of Castle Oblivion and survived." Marluxia said.

"Yes, but that was only because she landed on Vexen." Lexaeus pointed out.

"That was so funny!" Axel said.

-Flashback To When Kitchi Was 15-

"Geronimo!" Kitchi yelled, jumping off the top of Castle Oblivion.

"Oh, good Lord!" Vexen yelled. "She actually jumped!"

"You thought she wouldn't?" Marulxia asked.

"Ye-oof!" Vexen said.

"Wow, Vexen! You make a comfy pillow!" Kitchi said with a huge smile.

"Kitchi…I'm giving you four seconds to get off me."

"No."

-End Flashback-

"Vexen was so PISSED!" Axel said with a snicker.

"Stop talking about that."

"No."

"Oh, god. You guys remember that time Saix announced that he was taking a German class!" Xaldin said.

-Flashback To When Kitchi was 13-

"I'd like you all to know that I'm learning to sprechen Sie auf Deutsch." Saix announced at dinner that night. "Which, for your information means, speak in German."

"Heh, heh, heh…" Kitchi said. "Ich fühle für die Deutschen wirklich schlecht, die die Opfer Ihres schlechten Akzents und schrecklichen mispronunciation sein müssen." Translation: I feel really bad for the Germans, which must be the victims of your bad accent and terrible mispronunciation.

"Showoff…"

-End Flashback-

"I never did know what she said." Saix said.

"She insulted you."

"What did she say?"

"Not sure, but her voice said that she insulted you."

-Meanwhile-

Demyx and Zexion were walking around the castle.

"This sucks!" Demyx yelled. Zexion made some noise of agreement. "Hey! The door to Kit's room is open!"

"Hmm…?" Zexion asked.

"Let's go in!"

"Are you a perv?"

"Don't confuse me with Xaldin! Are you coming, or what?"

"I'll come." Zexion said, following his best friend. Kitchi's room was black. Very black. Splashes of forest green, aqua blue, and dark purple appeared from time to time, but moistly black. Her bed sheets had Gir from the T.V. show, _Invader ZIM_ and her pillows said, 'I love junk food!' and 'I love candy!'.

"Jeez!" Demyx commented, picking up her prized Gir plushie. "She's obsessed with Gir!"

"Yes…" Zexion said, admiring her random sketches of Gir.

"Hey! Izzat her sketchbook?"

"'Izzat'? Who taught JK how to spell?" Zexion asked. JK quickly retyped Demyx's last sentence.

"IS THAT her sketch book?"

"Better. Yes."

"Lessee whuz init!"

"JK!" Zexion yelled. JK quickly retyped Demyx's last sentence.

"Let's see what's in it!"

"Okay." Zexion said, flipping the book open. The first page had a drawing of Gir, and another, and another, and fifteen pages worth.

"She-at! You've gotta be kiddin' me!"

"JK! Ya make uz talk like dis one more time an' I'm gonna…I'm gonna do SOMETHIN' horrible!" Zexion yelled, realizing that JK wuz startin' to get lazy wit her typin'. JK started to laugh and retyped Demyx's last sentence.

"Shit! You've got to be kidding me!"

"That's better! God, this story is SUPPOSED to be angst." Zexion huffed, turning the page. The next page was of a Neko, her best friend Neko, to be exact. Neko-Kun had cat ears, a tail, little fangs, was eating a peach, and getting juice all over her.

"Dat's-"

"JK!"

"That's so cute!"

"Damn lazy typer." Zexion huffed, turning another page. The next page was a drawing of Namine, drawing a picture of Demyx, who was drawing a picture of Zexion, and that went on form a little while.

"Man…" Demyx breathed.

"Yeah…" Zexion turned the page, relived that JK didn't type anything stupid. The next picture was of Xemnas singing.

"Okay…"

"I'm scared." Zexion turned another page. It was blank.

"She has more. C'mon." Demyx said, rummaging around in Kitchi's desk.

"I'm going to let JK get away with that 'cause she actually talks like that…and says 'cause." Zexion said. Demyx gave him a questioning look before continuing to rummage through Kitchi's desk. He found a few more sketchbooks and a video tape.

"Huh…? Hey, Zexy!" Demyx called. Zexion looked up from a drawing of him in Kitchi's sketchbook.

"Yes?"

"Check it out! Kit-Kat's got some home videos!" Demyx said, pulling two more tapes out of the desk.

"I don't think we should touch those." Zexion said quietly, staring at a picture of Demyx. Demyx rolled his eyes and sighed.

"C'mon! Please!" Demyx said, doing the puppy eyes. Zexion sighed. There was no way he could resist the puppy eyes. Demyx had a knack for doing the puppy eyes, and was damn good at it, too! His aqua eyes enlarged and his eyes watered from it.

"Alright fine. But I choose the video." Zexion said. Demyx nodded and laid the videos down on Kitchi's bed. Zexion looked at the labels. One particular one caught his eye. _Myde and_ _Kixi's 13th_. He picked up the video and read the title again. "What?" He asked.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. This isn't Kitchi's handwriting."

"Let's watch it." Demyx said. They put the tape in the VCR and it started.

_You know that sadness _

_Is when you're all alone _

_It's tragic _

_Gotta start over _

_But don't you think there is no cure at all_

A girl with black hair tied back in a low ponytail falshed on the screen.

"Hi!" She called.

"Hey, sis! Lookit me!" A boy called. He had light blonde hair tied back in a low ponytail. "I'm a rabbit! Hoppity, hop!"

"Myde, you're insane!"

"...Myde...? Did she say...Myde?!" Demyx asked.

_I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_You had it _

_Then you let go _

_But don't you think there is no hope at all_

"Hey! Your boyfriend's here!" Myde sang.

"I am NOT her boyfriend, Myde!"

"Sorry, Ienzo! NOT!"

"Ienzo...?!" Zexion asked.

_You know that sadness _

_Is when you're all alone _

_It's tragic _

_Gotta start over _

_But don't you think there is no cure at all_

The video continued, showing everyone's others except Roxas's. Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, Ienzo, Ais, Alex, Myde, Dulor, Lumaria, and Arlene.

"But...Kixi?!" Demyx asked. "So...Kitchi-Chan is a Nobody?!"

"How...would she be able to grow?" Zexion asked.

"I have no idea..."

"To Vexen's lab!" Zexion called. They both raced out the door and into Vexen's lab.

_I know your sadness _

_Has got you all alone _

_Y__ou had it _

_Then you let go _

_But don't you think there is no hope at all_

_----------------_

AN:  
JK: Well, that had a little humor but I made up with angstyness. Song is _Sadness_ by _G-Spott_ and now you know why Kitchi isn't dead or in a coma.


End file.
